A Skeletons Friend
by BadgerMama
Summary: Grillby was forced to comfort sans every time Papyrus died. But he couldn't take the in action anymore he would have to make his own change in this time line. Oneshot (username was once wolflovexXx)
**WOLF: hey guys, sorry I didn't really plan to write this one shot but it wouldn't leave me alone. This was not looked over by my beta so it's a bit rough, still I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Perhaps it was the fact that Sans always spent his time at Grillbys or it was because he knew that the flame monster would be there waiting for him like in every reset up until now, but as Sans stepped through the doors into the threshold he couldn't help but feel a little bit more at ease.

Per usual the two hands made of flame cupped his shoulders helping him to the ground.

It had been another genocide run, as he had started to call them. And seeing as Papyrus had just fallen, Sans knew there was nothing else he could do for the next few days. It always started like this. The smaller skeleton would never be able to make it on time; he couldn't stop fate. Like every other time he would fall asleep on the nasty green couch in their house, and even if he set an alarm it would never wake him up on time. Just as always he would make it there just as his brother's head would fall off.

Every time the pain would grow just a little. Knowing that there was nothing he could do to save his brother, it crushed him. And as each reset passed sans would always find himself sliding through the doorway into the far too quiet bar.

At this point most monsters had already been killed off here at Snowdin, though the few that had heard of the sudden deaths of their friends would often go into hiding until the next reset came only to start all over.

Grillby though never would change, the fire monster would always be waiting for him, he was after all the only monster that had fully believed sans about the resets. It wasn't like he remembered them but even so the sense of deja vu that he would get would be enough for him to understand the situation and then read Sans' journal and nod with a complex understanding.

It was a ritual by now for the two of them. And as per usual sans would go to him for the comfort he needed after every death of his brother.

And so like every other time Sans was pulled into an embrace that was almost to warm. Grillby would have to pry his frozen fingers from Pap's scarf before he would guide the smaller male to the back of his restaurant and the two would sit there in wait for the next rime Sans would have to go and fight the brat, as his job as judge would call for him, to do.

But oddly enough this time was different, Grillby didn't stay with him in the back room. Much to Sans' horror the flame monster left him once he had passed out from exertion. Waking up to his closest friend being gone brought shivers of fear up his spine. Grillby had left to, for what Sans didn't know, but he would find out.

Leaving the warmth that was the bar, the small skeleton followed the footsteps that could only have been Grillby, the burnt ground was a dead giveaway, and found himself being lead to hotlands. Little by little, his dread grew, until he's found himself watching a scene he had never witnessed before.

He was shocked to see just how good of a fighter Grillby was, he was throwing off the little runt quite easily, and the smaller skeleton watched with shock as the child was taken down five hp at a time. And finally per usual as the last blow hit the brats heart broke, leaving behind only the small body. Sans dashed forward seeing that the fighting had taken a toll on Grillby, who usually didn't fight.

He could see the fire monster's face split slightly to show a mouth that smiled slightly.

Sans placed his bony hand on Grillby shoulder and sighed in relief. It hurt to know that his closest friend had almost given up his life, just to spare him at least one fight with that little human. Soon another reset would come, and who knew if the human would choose to take a nicer route or come back and kill them all again, but soon he would be back with his brother, and joking with Grillby.

It was nice if at least once he could enjoy a small rest in the arms of the only monster that truly understood him.


End file.
